1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure in general relates to a novel use of a polysaccharide mixture for the prophylaxis and/or treatment of hyperglycemia, such as diabetes mellitus.
2. Description of Related Art
Diabetes mellitus (DM) is a condition in which a person's body does not produce enough, or does not properly respond to, insulin. Insulin is a hormone produced in the pancreas that enables cells to absorb glucose to turn it into energy. When insulin production is insufficient or when the body does not properly respond to insulin, glucose accumulates in the blood, which can lead to various complications. While there are several forms of diabetes, three forms are the most recognized: type I diabetes, type H diabetes, and gestational diabetes. Additionally, prediabetes is recognized as preceding diabetes and exists when blood glucose levels that are higher than normal but not yet high enough to be diagnosed as diabetes.
Type I diabetes or insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM) is a metabolic disorder caused by destruction of the insulin-producing beta cells in the pancreas, which leads to insulin deficiency and high levels of glucose in plasma. The onset of type I diabetes generally results from an autoimmune etiology; however, idiopathic causes of beta cell destruction can occur for type I. Type I diabetes can affect children or adults, but was traditionally termed “juvenile diabetes” because it represents a majority of the diabetes cases in children.
Type II diabetes or non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) has been found to possess inheritable aspects which can be greatly impacted by external environmental factors. The underlying etiologies of type II diabetes include deficiencies in insulin-producing beta cells; altered response to insulin by muscle, adipose, and liver cells; and abnormalities in the regulating mechanisms responsible for controlling carbohydrate and lipid metabolism following ingestion of food. Modulation in insulin-sensitivity is affected by environmental factors and behaviors, mostly a sedentary lifestyle and obesity. The cellular mechanisms that contribute to modulation of muscle and adipose cell sensitivity to insulin are complex and are not well understood. It is believed that altering insulin signaling pathways, increasing the amount of intracellular fat, and elevating levels of free fatty acids and other adipose tissue products can impact insulin-sensitivity.
Gestational diabetes occurs in pregnant women who have not previously been diagnosed with diabetes but who have high glucose levels during pregnancy. Gestational diabetes affects about 4% of all pregnant women and may precede development of type II diabetes.
If not properly controlled or stabilized, a hyperglycemic state has been associated with comorbidities including cardiovascular disease, vision impairment, various forms of neuropathy and cognitive impairment, stroke, and peripheral vascular disease. The common therapeutic approach, in addition to major modifications in an individual's dietary nutrition and physical activity, includes the use of anti-hyperglycemic drugs and insulin. Since the disease is chronic and progressive, and so far no treatment is able to reverse the progression, and thus there remains in this field a need of an improved medicament for treating conditions, diseases and/or disorders associated with hyperglycemia.